This invention relates to a weather sealing assembly which is adapted to be mounted to a door bottom and which provides means for adjustably positioning the weather sealing assembly parallel to a threshold so as to prevent cold air and water from passing between the door bottom and the threshold.
Weather sealing assemblies have been used for sealing the bottom edge of a door with a threshold to prevent cold air from passing therebetween. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,917,796, 3,453,780, 3,668,807 and 3,871,133 provide vertically adjustable weather stripping assemblies for doors. U.S. Pat No. 3,453,780 suggests using an adjustable sealing insert having a resilient core so that one or more of the radially extending fingers will contact the threshold. German Pat. No. 2,226,855 describes a threaded plastic nut which can be shifted so that a flexible bulb-like weather strip will contact the threshold.